Sheva Alomar
Sheva Alomar is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. She first appeared in Resident Evil 5 as one of the main characters. Biography Appearance Sheva has wavy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wears two necklaces, one to be a choker and the other to perhaps represent Africa. On each arm she appears to be wearing a band (possibly a sweat band), black fingerless gloves, and brown arm accessories. Next is a lavender shirt with a native looking design. For bottoms, she wears skin-tight beige pants which tuck into her boots. For footwear, she wears brown boots similar to Jill's from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis which are about knee-high. As for arsenal, she has shoulder arsenal (like Jill again), and for bottom arsenal, she has a handgun holster on the left thigh and her ammo on the right thigh, along with a utility belt around her waist. There are four costumes that can be unlocked for Sheva: Clubbin', Tribal, Business and Fairytale. Clubbin' is unlocked by completing the main game once, it consists of a revealing golden short skirt with a matching golden top, a belt, a pair of knee-high sandals and various accessories. Sheva's sporting a short blond wig while wearing this costume. Tribal is unlocked by obtaining all the 30 BSAA emblems and completing the game once, its theme is an African tribes attire. This costume consists of a leopard print bikini top, a few pieces of cloth which form a skirt, a pair of black high-heeled sandals and tribal accessories. Sheva's body is decorated with white paint. Business is unlocked by downloading Costume Pack 2 and by completing the main game once, it is also included in the PC version of the game as a bonus, it is unlocked by completing the main game once as well. Its theme is modern office attire and it has a striking resemblance to Ingrid Hunnigan's appearance. This costume consists of a gray suit with a short skirt and a white blouse underneath, a pair of black high-heels as well as various equipment. Sheva's sporting a pair of eyeglasses and her skin is lighter while wearing this costume. Fairytale is unlocked by downloading Costume Pack 1 and completing the main game once, its theme is Red Riding Hood. This costume consists of a red hood revealing Sheva's bra, a matching red skirt, a brown corset, an apron, a pair of knee-high black boots and black stockings. Sheva's skin and eyes are lighter while wearing this costume. Story She is assigned to work alongside Chris throughout Kijuju to keep the natives from becoming hostile over the fact that he's an American. The two are sent to locate a weapons dealer named Ricardo Irving, but encounter the Majini and other dangers along the way. She is a member of the West African branch of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) and is left-handed. Sheva is playable through online and offline co-op and The Mercenaries. After playing through the Story Mode on any difficulty, the player can now play as Sheva in the main game. Before this is achieved, Sheva will controlled by the A.I. (artificial intelligence) in the single player mode. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Support Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Horror Game Characters